Return of Love
by Brookcresent
Summary: Shadow once had a love called Luna but he lost her in a horrible accident or so he thought now her and Flame are back and so is the true reason why they ALMOST died
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Luna and Flame return

Shadow awoke with a start breathing heavily, beads of sweat dripped off his face his ruby eyes moistened with tears, he had nightmares most of his life but these were different they weren't flashbacks they were reoccurring the same nightmare over and over again he shuddered and sat on the edge of his bed and placed his head in his hands he sighed sadly and stood up the early morning sunlight shone through his quills he sighed and looked at the clock it was 6:00am he shook his head and walked towards his heap of clothes and donned on a black T-shirt a brown leather jacket and dark blue jeans, he walked to the bathroom and ran a finger through his quills he sighed and looked at his reflection he looked very different his quills were still the same , his body had buffed up more, he sighed sadly as he looked at the scar over his right eye it was the only thing that he had to remember the love of his life. He walked back to his bed and slid on his white gloves and his rings in case he met egg man whom lately had really gotten on his last nerve he turned his view to a picture on his bedside table he smirked and sat down and picked up the frame in the picture was a beautiful hedgehog round her neck was a golden necklace with a S she was pure white with purple quills and bright blue eyes she had her arms wrapped round him and he was pulling away from her blushing as she grinned wickedly at the camera which was being held by Knuckles at the time, Sonic and his girlfriend Flame Luna's closest friend were kissing in the background and just to the right of them Amy was yelling at Tails , Shadow blinked as the memory came to life.

_Flashback_

It was the day that Luna and Flame had been sent to perform as their band L.A.F was to perform at the amusement and water park fantasyland, Sonic had been very reluctant to go to the water park but seeing Flame in bikini had bucked up his courage , Amy and Tails were chatting away excitedly behind them as they walked into the water park they saw both Luna and Flame finishing their final piece with a grin Shadow and Sonic zoomed forward to see their girlfriends who flipped off the waterfall in a variety of multi coloured fireworks Shadow grinned and walked towards the edge of the pool and helped his girlfriend out of the pool she was wearing a white one suit which blended into her fur , they were smirking and about to kiss when SNAP! Shadow blinked and blushed as Knuckles peered out from behind the camera laughing, Luna smiled sweetly at Knuckles before sending him flying backwards with a powerful gust of wind, Shadow sniggered until Sonic came up to him "hey tell your girlfriend not to do that" he said angrily, Luna rolled her eyes bored, Shadow smirked "not my fault she doesn't want to act like a brainless git", Sonic glared his temper rising "at least mine doesn't want to hang out with an alien freak!" Luna cringed and looked away as the boys got into a scrap with Shadow shouting "FAKER!" every five seconds , Luna smiled it was normal but then the ground began to shake and groan she gasped "uh guys I think egg-head decided to show his ugly head again!" Eggman's newest invention hovered menacingly over them and looked like a griffin with huge claws , Flame looked at them all "look at this mother…" , Luna covered her mouth "MEAN ROBOTS SUCK!", Sonic was about to hit Shadow again when he saw what was in front of him, "hey eggman" he greeted , Shadow's eyes narrowed angrily at eggman and his lips curled back into a snarl he leapt at the robot and was sent flying backwards with a large blood trail back into the slides he didn't get back up "SHADOW" Luna screamed and that's when it ended there was one last scream it was Luna's and Flame's and then there was crying, blood and death .

End of Flashback

Shadow wiped his tears and came back to the reality that was his miserable life ever since she had left him he was heartbroken he sighed as he heard the parade it was their memorial today he lay back down on his bed and smashed the pillow over his head to blot it out "I am not going she is still alive somewhere" he muttered under his pillow he felt his eyes tear up and he began to sob, "LUNA" he cried feeling the bed sheets grow wet from his tears then he heard it a knock on the door his ears twitched slightly and he listened to it open it was Sonic the faker he growled angrily "go away Sonic " he warned , Sonic sighed he was wearing a suit the same suit he had been wearing at the funeral "Shadow you have to come everyone is waiting" he said, Shadow grunted and looked at Sonic he hadn't changed much his spines were longer he was still the same and a pain in the behind "I just want to sleep Sonic so piss off" he growled , Sonic sighed his temper was rising "Shadow please" he begged, Shadow sighed and shut his eyes ignoring Sonic and tried to go to sleep, Sonic growled and pulled Shadow off the bed, Shadow glared and stood upright "DON'T TOUCH MY FAKER" he snarled , Sonic lost it that was it, he sent Shadow flying through the window and out onto the cold concrete. Shadow groaned and stood back upright and gritted his teeth as he looked at his bloody shoulder "YOU LITTLE FAKER" he said spin dashing Sonic sending them both flying into the middle of the memorial…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Reunion

A few hours before two motorcycles rode in to Metropolis one was a gold with brown chrome the other was purple with white chrome , The two riders skidded to a halt and climbed off their bikes one spoke up "this place is a ghost town'" , the other one nodded and removed her helmet out flowed white long quills "much better than G.U.N headquarters" she said removing her suit sliding out into a black t-shirt and silver skinny jeans she smiled "Flame…do you think Shadow will still recognize me?" she asked , Flame coughed and removed the rest of her suit she was wearing a blue boob tube top and black skinny jeans "uh Luna he was CRAZY about you" she said laughing slightly they both sighed it was going to take a whole heap of explaining to everyone , they strapped on some high heeled shoes and walked silently through the streets they knew that the memorial was on now , Luna looked down her phone had just buzzed she grinned it was from Rouge she was the only one who had known about what had happened that day ten years ago , Flame glanced over Luna's shoulder playfully rocking backwards and forwards on her heels "Rouge wants us to come to the memorial and reveal ourselves … this is not going to go well at all" Luna said , Flame laughed smiling slightly "come on Luna I'm sure we can handle it I mean look what we have come through already" she said, Luna smiled at Flame and together they walked towards the memorial where everyone was mourning them it was an odd sensation.

As they walked towards the memorial they heard their song playing "wow that was our first single you remember it?" she asked , Flame nodded laughing slightly "how could I forget it was our favourite song growing up so we decided to make it our first single …" she said , Luna grinned as the guitar solo played hauntingly "bet I can beat you in a running race Flame" she said , Flame laughed as she heard the drums begin their solo "in your dreams Luna" she said getting into a racing stance Luna did the same as the first verse blared over the speakers the song Sweet Child of Mine , Flame zoomed ahead her body a blur of gold as she ran straight up a building laughing , Luna smirked and caught up both of them use to with ease catch up with their fast boyfriends , they both stopped on a roof seeing the memorial "come on let's go have a good old reunion" Luna said front flipping down onto the next roof and picking the wind up round herself , Flame grinned and spun down in flush of bright orangey gold flames and spin dashed over to Luna before they continued on their path laughing.

Meanwhile Sonic groaned as he was sent through a tree by the enraged Shadow both of them were bleeding heavily but neither was going to give up, Shadow grunted as he landed pain racing through his left side "given up yet Faker?" he asked stumbling slightly , Sonic glared and sent them both flying into the lake behind the memorial , Knuckles who had been crying jerked his head up as he saw the two hedgehogs fighting he sighed and looked at Tails and Amy who were comforting each other before he walked over to Sonic and Shadow who coughed and spluttered as they came out of the water , Sonic spin-dashed Shadow sending him flying into the trees , Shadow slumped exhausted he couldn't feel the blood anymore . Sonic laughed "finally you give up Alien Freak" he said , Knuckles intervened he too had buffed up significantly his red spines were longer and he wore a grey suit "knock it off were here to remember not to fight" he said , Shadow growled and got up blood dripping from his cut up body "Leave it Knuckles .. This is between me and the faker" he snarled, Sonic lost it again and began to pummel Shadow repeatedly, Knuckles stood on the spot shocked he had no idea what to do he couldn't really stop them they were just too fast. Shadow groaned as he tried to get back to his feet he punched Sonic at least that would buy him a little time, Sonic glared at Shadow he had put up with him for ten years and he was getting fed up he spin dashed Shadow and at the last second kicked him sending Shadow flying into the middle of the memorial everyone looked shocked , Rouge and Cream ran out and helped Shadow to his feet , Shadow coughed "let go" he said , Cream looked worryingly at him "are you ok Mr Shadow?" she asked , Shadow groaned barley able to stand but he nodded, Rouge looked at him "come on let's get you to a hospital" Rouge said putting his arm round her shoulder , Shadow shook his head "I'm fine" he insisted, Sonic glared and spin dashed into the middle and clenched his fists . Cream looked afraid "Mr Sonic why are you angry at Mr Shadow?" she asked, Sonic sighed angrily he didn't really know what to say she was still young and it was probably not wise to teach her some new words, Shadow smirked. Sonic glared and tackled Shadow full on both of them including Cream and Rouge rolling over. Tails looked shocked as did Amy they ran over and helped Rouge and Cream to their feet. Cream was crying and that is what made Shadow stop he sighed sadly the kid had gone through enough he walked over to her although it was more of a stumble , Sonic got to his feet and knocked Shadow out , Shadow fell to the ground motionless everything went black , Sonic was about to personally finish Shadow off when he was tackled by a blur of white and purple who had morphed fully into a huge wolf she snarled everyone looked terrified all except Cream who said in a voice full of joy "Mrs Luna" , everyone especially Sonic looked in shock there was a flash of fire and Flame appeared and pulled Luna off Sonic , Knuckles mouth dropped "are you two ghosts?" he asked , Luna got a wicked little glint in her eye and kicked Sonic in the groin , Sonic screamed in agony as his groin began to throb all the boys cringed , Flame ran over to Sonic as Luna ran to Shadow worry in her eyes she glowed and reverted back to her normal form and knelt beside Shadows unconscious form "S-shadow" she said her voice breaking from forcing back tears she knelt beside him and stroked his head in a way only he would know he groaned and opened his eyes "Luna…", Luna smiled lovingly at him "hey" she said , Shadow grunted as he sat up "how did you…I thought you were dead," he groaned. Luna put a gloved finger to his lips "shh…I'll tell you later just rest" she said, Shadow went limp and fell asleep. Luna scooped him up and carried him away from the memorial , Flame followed walking with Sonic who couldn't even speak . Rouge smiled _they haven't changed one bit._


End file.
